In a public key infrastructure (PKI), a public key is bound to an individual or entity by means of a digital certificate. A certificate authority can attach a signature to the digital certificate to verify that the public key is provisioned to the individual. Provisioning a public key and a digital certificate to a piece of software can be often performed using a secure Internet connection.